Decisiones: Caminó hacia la felicidad
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Ginny regresa después de estar tres años fuera del mundo mágico. (Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres").


Holas!

Estoy realmente feliz de poder cumplir, a tiempo, con este reto. Mi tercera historia wow *-*... y, por supuesto, tenía que ser femslash, después de dos slash con parejas realmente maravillosas.

Creo que de las tres es la mas eeem... romántica y menos dramática jajaja... disfruté muchísimo todo esto... así que espero que les guste ;)

¡Feliz San Valentin a todos!

Bye.

* * *

**Disclaimer**; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

**Advertencia**: Femslash, romance entre dos chicas, ligero.

**Pareja**: Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley.

* * *

.

.

.

**Decisiones: Caminó hacia la felicidad**

Respiró profundo antes de entrar en aquel café.

El día estaba especialmente frío, por lo que agradeció el hecho de reunirse en un lugar cálido. Se mordió el labio intentando encontrar aquella cabellera azabache y bufó cuando se dio cuenta de que, como siempre, llegaba atrasado.

Caminó hasta situarse en una apartada mesa y de inmediato vino el mesero a tomar su orden.

—Un café Corretto, por favor.

El chico que no debía tener más de veinte años asintió y se fue de inmediato.

Ginny miró el lugar. Era un sitio nuevo en Londres muggle, según le habían comentado, muy discreto.

Su orden llegó a los pocos minutos y pudo disfrutar del agradable sabor del brandy mezclado con café. Sonrió. Bueno, este era un vicio que había cogido cuando su equipo de Quiditch jugó en Italia, en realidad si no hubiera sido por…

—Lo siento.

Ella sonrió —No te preocupes. Llegué hace poco.

El hombre asintió sentándose frente suyo. Ginny obviaría el hecho de que no la había saludado como correspondía, como un novio debía saludar a su novia.

— ¿Qué bebes? —preguntó curioso.

—Un café Corretto.

Frunció el ceño — ¿Es ese café con alcohol?

—Sí, ese mismo.

Ginny bebió un poco más de su café, y el mesero se acercó a tomar la orden del recién llegado.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, llegue ayer y… ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Con muchos cursos para ser medimago.

Ginny casi se atraganta ante aquellas palabras — ¿Medimago?

—Sí, bueno, lo decidí hacer un año más o menos.

—Oh, claro —murmuró pensativa.

— ¿Dime qué pasa?

La pelirroja no recordaba que su novio fuese tan directo, es mas no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que conversaron adecuadamente.

—Ayer quería hablar contigo, pero no te encontré en casa. Umm… ¿Aún sigues viviendo en Grimmauld Place?

Harry movió la cabeza negativamente —Vivo en Londres muggle. Tú madre me llamó por red flu diciéndome que habías vuelto.

—Oh, de acuerdo, entonces estuvo bien que te enviara una lechuza… —murmuró callándose de pronto.

Llevaban cuatro años juntos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que solo parecían amigos que se citaron a hablar de banalidades importantes. Se dio cuenta de que sabía muy poco de Harry…

—Ginny, ¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja bajó la mirada intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba por decir. Suspiró dándose ánimos —Llevamos cuatro años juntos, desde que salimos de Hogwarts, y de esos cuatro, tres he estado viajando por el Quidditch. Lo cierto es que… yo… Harry… yo…

—Has conocido a alguien, ¿Verdad? —preguntó con un extraño tono tranquilo en su voz.

—Harry…

El café simple que había pedido Harry llegó en ese momento. Ambos pensaron en los distintos que eran, en que toda su relación fue demasiado rápida y que, aunque se conocían desde hace años, a penas se sabían los gustos del otro.

Él suspiró quedamente —Nuestro primer año fue maravilloso, pero luego con tus viajes y mis cursos, en ese entonces de auror, creo… —murmuró pensativo.

—Lo siento… —susurró quebradamente Ginny.

—Yo… creo que no es tan doloroso —murmuró mirándola fijamente—, quiero decir… duele, pero no tanto como si hubiese pasado nuestro primer año. Creo que me acostumbré a tu ausencia.

—Yo… quiero terminar bien contigo, no deseo que acabemos mal y… solo quiero que mi familia no se enoje conmigo, por lo que necesito que…

— ¿Que le digamos a todos que yo terminé contigo? —peguntó.

—Algo así… mis padres no entenderían… por favor.

—Solo dime una cosa, Ginny —ella asintió—. ¿Me engañaste? ¿Durante tus viajes?

La pelirroja bebió de su café antes de tímidamente asentir. Se sentía realmente apenada, mas no arrepentida, en el fondo sabía que antes debería haber terminado la relación con Harry.

—Perdóname Harry… en serio yo… mmm… lo siento mucho.

Él asintió frunciendo el ceño —Espero que _él_ te haga feliz.

Ella se sonrojó levemente —Yo también lo espero.

La conversación fue menos fluida debido a la última confesión. Ciertamente Harry se lo esperaba, pero dolía saber la verdad. Había esperado más de Ginny, había esperado aquella sinceridad hace mucho tiempo.

Minutos más tarde se despedían sin siquiera prometerse el volver a reunirse.

…

Ginny se desprendió de sus zapatos apenas llegó a su apartamento, aquella costumbre la había adquirido hacia muchos meses y ahora no pida evitarla.

— ¡Estoy en casa!

Sus pies resonaron en la baldosa y fue directamente a la recamara.

— ¡Hey pensé que no estabas! ¿Por qué no me contestaste?

La persona se quitó los audífonos y le sonrió cálidamente —Sabes que no escuchó nada con estos.

—Lo sé —susurró antes de besar a su pareja.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Muy difícil?

Ginny suspiró sentándose a su lado —Realmente todo iba bien hasta que me preguntó si lo había engañado, a partir de ahí creo que todo murió. Él no me lo dijo directamente, pero lo noté —murmuró con pesar—. Los dos sabíamos que era algo que debía pasar, le diré a mi familia que él terminó conmigo.

—Puedo entenderlo, Ginny. Sé que Harry es un chico genial, pero cualquiera se sentiría defraudado con lo que paso —entonces la miró seriamente—. Y lo de nosotras, ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a tu familia?

—Eso es… umm complicado. No puedo decirles que terminé con Harry para luego decirles que estoy saliendo contigo.

La pelinegra bufó levantándose de la cama —Entonces, dime, ¿Para qué me hiciste viajar contigo si no le diremos nada a tu familia?

—Cariño…

—Escucha, Ginny he sido realmente paciente con este asunto… —señaló, caminado por la habitación.

—Cho…

—Llevamos juntas casi dos años. Supongo que eso te dice algo…

—Lo sé, pero…

Ginny guardó silencio lo que hizo que su novia asintiera yéndose a otra de las habitaciones del apartamento.

La pelirroja suspiró. Supuso que su reencuentro con Harry sería ferozmente dramático y con pelea, pero todo había sucedido al revés de como pensaba.

Sabía que Cho estaba cabreada, la entendía perfectamente, pero ¿Quién la entendía a ella?

Todo se complicaba si le confesaba a su familia la verdad. Necesitaba tomar una decisión.

Se acomodó en la cama pensando en su relación con Cho Chang; fue en un partido de Quiditch. Su equipo estaba jugando en España y en el mismo hotel donde se alojaron estaba Chang. Sí, era Chang en ese momento. Reconocía su animadversión con ella… es más prefería no topársela cuando bajaba a desayunar o a cenar, pero inevitablemente se toparon un día por la mañana.

Cho fue mucho más sociable saludándole e invitándola a su mesa. La conversación fue mucho más fluida y casual de lo que Ginny podría haber esperado. Nunca supo cómo se vio envuelta en salidas, cenas, besos y caricias. Solo pasó. Mucho tuvo que ver el hecho de que Cho viajó con ella a casi todos los partidos de Quidditch. Se enamoró inevitablemente de la "ex-novia" de su novio.

Bien, con las cosas puestas en la balanza era mucho más fácil tomar decisiones.

Convocó pergamino y pluma, y redactó una pequeña nota a su madre para que reuniera a toda la familia hoy en la tarde.

Sí, ciertamente Cho tenía razón. Dos años escondiéndola no era algo muy alentador en su relación.

—Cho… hoy tenemos una cena en casa de mi madre —habló mientras buscaba a su hermosa novia.

La decisión estaba tomada. El camino hacia la felicidad y libertad estaba a punto de realizarse. Estaba dispuesta, ahora más que nunca, a enfrentar cualquier cosa.


End file.
